The present invention relates to a cartridge collection device and more particularly a cartridge collection device comprising a removable container for catching and holding spent cartridge cases ejected from a rifle, especially automatic and semi-automatic firearms.
Semi-automatic and automatic firearms eject empty cartridge cases after firing. These metal cases are often lost or damaged as they land on the ground. Picking up scattered, dirty cases is always a difficult task. Since cartridge cases comprise the majority of the cost of ammunition and can be used for reloading numerous times, it is desirable to collect all spent cartridge cases. There also exists a danger of an ejected cartridge case striking another shooter and causing him to accidentally discharge his weapon. Such representative firearms are the AR-15, M16, AR-10 and similar type rifles.
Originally, devices for catching spent cartridges were bags or sacks supported on the ground placed in the direction of cartridge ejection. This design only works for firearms being shot in one direction or by individual shooters that it is set up for. If the firearm is turned or repositioned or if another shooter of a different height is using the device without repositioning the bag, the spent cartridges will not be caught. This problem was resolved by having the case catcher attached to the firearm. The devices, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,593, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,834, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,787 have the feature in common that they cannot be used for conventional flat-top type receivers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,787 cannot be used with a conventional scope mount and scope. All three patents have a plastic main portion that does not offer the structural strength of a metal type frame. The patents cited have to be taken off, rotated or partially disassembled to empty its contents.